<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] How to Survive Exam Week by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185804">[Podfic] How to Survive Exam Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics of Only_1_Truth's fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00Q and/or JAQ feels, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of term exams are good for NO ONE, Panic Attacks, Partial Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Q has had a hard week, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Telepathy, wrong place wrong time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week of final exams, and everyone is studying themselves to exhaustion. For Q, however, things truly get exciting as soon as his final test is over, thanks to the fact that his roommate has possibly been doing drugs, and also possibly hasn't been keeping up on the price-tags for said drugs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics of Only_1_Truth's fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] How to Survive Exam Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047366">How to Survive Exam Week</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth">Only_1_Truth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Readers notes: Hey I'm back! Guess who's figuring out how to use the voice recorder app thing's editing feature a bit better? It's still a long and extremely fiddly process but hopefully the end result is getting smoother as I go. 0902</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Story:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047366">How to Survive Exam Week</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth">Only_1_Truth </a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei">Yuurei aka Taryn Fire</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> ~50 min</p>
<p><strong>HtSEW file:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/qvlzf0farand4e0/HtSEW+final.m4a/file">m4a</a><br/>
</p>
<p>Any comments or kudos would be welcome. If it's a heart saying thanks for podficcing I'll take it. Any kudos I get absolutely makes the copious swearing to make these worth it.
</p>
<p>Notes: Which you can totally ignore if you should so choose. I ramble.<br/>
<strong>So long story short. After Three's Company what (preferably James Bond) fics (of preferably Truth's) with (preferably) no <em>explicit </em>sex would people be interested in hearing?</strong> (Obviously my criteria are very loose because I'm easily persuaded to bad ideas)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am eyeing up a number of Truth's fics right now even though I haven't finished Three's Company yet. I'm going <em> oh I loved that one</em> and <em> I could manage that number of K words</em> (I can't manage that number of words I'll kill my throat trying) and <em>that one's got Alec speaking some Russian but I could totally still do it</em> (the only Russian I know is introductions, foods, insults and endearments. I can totally pronounce what he says... one sentence at a time... and not with a regular speed of speech cadence. Yet...)</p>
<p>I'd prefer no explicit sex scenes though kissing, mentions and making out is fine. It's just awkward to have to repeatedly read sex scenes aloud -- because there is a fine line between speaking loud and clearly enough for the mic to pic up and speaking loud enough that the remainder of my household can hear me clearly too.  I'd rather not explain I'm podficcing because I'm reading 00Q going at it like rabbits and someone overheard. (I got lucky with my earlier Witcher podfic and I don't feel like pressing my luck currently.)</p>
<p>Or I might be persuaded to try an Assassin's creed fic because I'm on an AC kick right now. Hmm or maybe another Witcher fic.  As you can tell I'm not stuck in any particular fandom. I am in fact in many, many different fandoms. If you think you can persuade me into a podfic for a different fandom give it your best shot. (I'm easily persuaded by bad ideas if that wasn't eminently obvious so really pile more ideas in my head so a can grab a few when it starts to overflow)</p>
<p><em>Please bare in mind - I'm wary about posting a chapters fic without having it mostly or entirely done because I fear I might never get it finished and leave you hanging. With that in mind a longer fic will take longer for me to do. </em>It might be a very, very long time before I start to post a multichaptered monster of a fic so I'm hoping to get input on what people would like to hear after three's company so that it'll be worth the wait. No point in waiting forever for a fic no one wants to hear, right?</p>
<p>ALSO I fall in and out of hobbies constantly. I spend some months/years doing something then put it down for months or years before picking it back up like I never stopped. I've been newly podficcing for two months-ish now (my brief foray three years back that amounted to nothing useable notwithstanding) so catch me with ideas before I run outta steam and put aside podficcing for who knows how long. (Maybe another three years who knows😕)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>